Mass Effect: Humanity Reforged
by dragus95
Summary: (AU) Warned by an ancient Prothean VI about the technological trap, humanity embarks on its own path to the stars. How will the Council react to this new force? How will Humanity change the ancient cycle of the galaxy? And what else is still out there to discover? The story begins 2250, shortly before the discovery of intelligent alien lifeforms by humanity.


**AN**: Welcome, Reader! This is my first fanfiction I have written, and also my very first english work. I hope you enjoy it nonetheles.  
But first a few points I would like you to remember:

**First**: This work borrows names from multiple places. I do not own any of those names.

**Second**: This Story is **AU**, that means it differs drasticly from the games. Humanity is not shackled to existing tech. I may also change existing characters, expecially Shepards role and personality.

**Third**: I changed the timeline by around 100 years. FTL is still relatively slow and it should take a long time for a spacefaring nation to develop. The number of Mass Relays is massively increased but they are more limited in range. Only 25% of the Galaxy is explored by the Council but it is much more densely explored.

**Fourth**: My humanity is NOT! OP. It had only about 150 years of development in space while the council races have been around for more than ten times as long. Humanitys only advantage is its technological edge.

**Fifth**: Please keep in mind that it has been a few years since my last full play through of the games, so my memories about the characters and their personality might be incorrect or flawed.

**Sixth**: Inspired by works such as: The Terran Gambit, The Iron Heart of Man, Humanity's Rebirth, The Catalyst for Revenge and other works of Science-Fiction, notably Halo and Star Wars.

**Seventh**: Constructive criticism is always welcome. Insults and uncivilized behaviour will not be tolerated. Please be nice to everyone.

* * *

**Chapter: 1 Timeline and Lore**

Timeline:

**2025**: The first Moon based permanent bases are established.

**2030**: Space-X successfully lands the first Human on Mars. Soon after, other Organisations follow. First bases are constructed. A new space race has begun.

**2040**: Rising tensions over space based resources lead to a breakdown in diplomatic relations between different countries. NATO breaks.

**2043**: War breaks out between the Eastern Block and the European Union. No nuclear devices are used thanks to international pressures.

**2048**: The European War, for a few years stuck in stalemate, is finally ended. New borders are established.

**2048**: The North American Federation is founded by the USA, Canada and Mexico. In response begin the States of South America preparations for their own military alliance.

**2050**: Naval engagements between China and the Pacific League formed by Japan, South Korea, the Philippines and Micronesia. The first military battle in space is part of this conflict.

**2054 - 55**: European researchers discover Prothean ruins on Mars. The United Nations assume a more direct role. A treaty is signed granting oversight of the research to the UN.

**2055**: The first UN owned Military Spaceship UNDFS (United Nations Defence Ship) Neill Armstrong is launched by the Luna Shipyards.

**2055**: A Prothean VI is discovered in the ruins. The researchers soon discover its primary mission: prepare humanity for a threat that destroyed the Prothean Race: the Reapers. It warns them about falling into the technological trap that is their own technology and urges them to develop their own before succumbing to old age. The leadership of the United Nations agrees to keep this discovery a secret but follow the Prothean warning. E-Zero based technology is mostly ignored and only used sparingly. Data about the Metacon War is discovered and any attempts at AI development are cancelled and outlawed in perpetuity.

**2070**: Unmanned Probes reach the Alpha Centauri System and discover a Garden World orbiting the three stars. A fervour of technological development ensues.

**2074**: A multinational research team discovers a way to produce Antimatter in large quantities. E-Zero is used to contain and stabilise its usage.

**2078**: The first Jumpdrive is developed by a multinational team. The first version is severely limited in range but is nonetheless an improvement over E-Zero based travel. It folds spacetime between the entry and exit point and is thus almost instantaneous but requires a long time to charge.

**2085**: Construction of the first manned vessel capable of reaching other star systems is finished. Alpha Centauri is the first system to be explored by humanity.

**2087**: The first Human colony is established in the Alpha Centauri System named New Terra.

**2100**: Humanity has expanded to dozens more Colonies. The Human population has reached over 30 billion people.

**2105**: Discovery of the Arcturus System. In the system Humanity discovers its first Mass Relay. Shortly afterwards more are discovered all across human space but none are activated.

**2107**: Rising tensions between Earth and her colonies result in the reformation of the UN into the Terran Federation. The Capital of the Federation is Geneva. Earth is officially unified into a single political nation state.

**2110**: Due to rising Piracy and separatist sentiment in some colonies, the first human battleship is launched by the Shipyards of Reach, the Military Centre of Humanity.

**2143**: The first human explorer leaves the Orion Spur and enters the Sagittarius Arm located core wards.

**2157**: Humanity celebrates the first civilian landing upon its 500th colony. The economy is booming and the fleet grows quickly.

**2163**: Pirates accidentally activate a dormant Mass Relay, triggering a harsh response from Federation Military. The Fleet begins Operation: Spring Cleaning in an attempt to move the Relays to somewhere in empty space.

**2169**: The Federation Navy grows ever larger. In an attempt to standardize the fleet more, the Admiralty establishes the Terran Ships Committee and the Terran Fighter Committee to centrally plan and design the nations Warships and Strike-craft. It is decided that a generation of vessels shall share a common naming scheme decided by popular vote. It was decided that the first generation of standardised human warships shall carry Nordic names.

**2175**: Operation: Spring Cleaning was deemed a success and it was made standard Federation policy to move every single relay to a centralised point in deep space after its sibling was discovered and both could be moved.

**2181**: Rising piracy and dissent in the fringes of human space. An extensive propaganda campaign is started to further humanities unity. This splits the criminal elements into softer 'conformists' and hardliner 'confrontists' that clash regularly but weakens the criminal sector overall. Federation Intelligence continues to play these elements against each other.

**2186**: Multiple additional Prothean ruins are discovered and studied. The Federation sponsors an increasing amount of exploratory missions into deep space.

**2197**: The Academy of Prothean Sciences is established on Mars, a state sponsored academy intended to gather the best and brightest archaeologists and xeno-researchers. Professors are recruited directly from active research vessels or operations.

**2205**: Discovery of the first human biotic. Enhancers are developed by a company deeply entangled with the state. The first generation of human biotics was created. First tests showed great potential but also great risks. Official policy was adopted that 'volunteered' all biotic children into military programs to 'save them from themselves'.

**2213**: Human science ships discover an ancient vessel stuck deep inside a gas giant. First samples recovered show that the material is identical to the mass relays, and that the vessel is several hundred million years old. Some crewmembers begin showing signs of erratic behaviour.

**2215**: Humanity colonises its 1500th planet called Shanxi. The Mass Effect Relay in the system is put under lockdown and probes are sent out to pinpoint the other end.

**2219**: In a surprising move and very unusual sign of coordination, multiple groups of insurgents, terrorists and militarised independence movements strike at multiple Federation planets located near the fringes of human space. The heart of the movement was Shanxi. The military moved, after it had overcome its initial shock, decisively and laid siege to ten planets. A five-year campaign followed. This is later known as 'The Shanxi Insurrection'.

**2225**: Following the Shanxi Insurrection the Federation Fleet Command issues directives for a new generation of war ships. After popular vote it was decided that they shall be named after Ancient Greece. Other armed forces use the opportunity to introduce their own modernisation programs.

**2231**: The first Flagship of the Federation fleet is launched. The fleets are reorganised and a new recruitment drive begins. Patriotism is on an all-time high.

**2239**: Fringe worlds are more heavily fortified and better policed to prevent any future attempts at insurrection. Centralisation of the government increases. The President becomes more involved in direct government affairs but the term limit of the office is reduced to one five year sitting in live.

**2243**: Sol Fleet is officially ready for duty. The Fleet, centred around the first Athena-Class Flagship, is tasked with protecting the Capital and Core of humanity. Four other fleets are still not finished.

**2249**: After a recent wave of expansion, Fleet Command decides to establish two additional fleets. Construction of their Flagships begins.

**2250**: Directive is given to discover the other end of the Shanxi Relay corridor. The still unfinished sixth fleet is tasked with the mission and assembles a task group around a Poseidon-Class Carrier.

* * *

**Codex Entry: Terran Federation**

**Population**: 500 billion on 1612 planets or other habitable constructs.

**Capital**: Geneva, Earth, Sol

**Important Planets**: Earth (capital), Mars (centre of research and development), Reach (largest military centre), Elysium (breadbasket), Valhalla (industrial and mining centre), Shanxi (largest military base in the outer territories)

**Government**: representative democracy. Presidential election is every 6 years. Presidents may only serve one term in their life. Parliament is elected by the population of member planets. Local government sends representatives to the council of planets that make up the other part of the government. Judges are elected locally and every planet sends one judge to earth to take part in the council of judges that elects the highest judges in the federation. There exists inactive legislation that guarantees that new species immediately gain representation in all official bodies.

* * *

**Codex Entry: Federation Armed Forces**

**General Information**: The Armed Forces are divided into two Commands. Those are the Federation Navy Commandand the Federation Army Command. The Navy has a central Command and seven Fleets that operate beneath it. The Marines are attached to the Fleets and are mostly used for short offensive operations and to repel boarding attempts. The Army is spread around the whole of Federation Space. It fulfils mostly garrison and peacekeeping duties, but is also used in prolonged ground engagements that require more specialised equipment. Fighter and Strike Craft are split between the two larger Services and are subservient to the other branches.

**Federation Naval Command**: The FNC is the central command centre for all fleets and led by the Grand Admiral. It oversees all of the seven fleets. It is located on Mars. Exploratory Command is directly controlled by the Grand Admiral and can request forces from any fleet that is closest to their area of operation. This makes the Vice-Admiral that leads it more powerful than some Admirals or even some Fleet Admirals. The Terran Ships Committee is part of FFC as well. It has a total of 50.000 vessels, mostly combat oriented. It provides a total of for 37 million jobs.

**First-Seventh Fleet Command**: The 1-7FC are the more localised command of the individual fleets that are located relatively central in their operation space. Each of these planets quickly becomes a rather important military planet and is highly fortified. Each is led by a High Admiral. Beneath is a web of lower ranking admirals that make up the multiple smaller task forces and sub divisions. Some subdivisions include: Patrol Command, Anti-Piracy Command, and Logistics Command. Command of the Fleets Flagship is usually reserved for the High Admiral, but it can be seconded to any full Admiral part of the Fleet. Each has around 7000 vessels, mostly combat oriented. Each provides 5 million jobs. Around one million of that number are marines.

**Federation Army Command**: The FGC is the central command of the Federation Army. It commands all Army personnel and equipment. It is located on Mars. While mostly used in defensive stations it is also the only branch of the military capable of long sustained ground combat operations. In case of invasion the highest ranking member of the Army assumes direct control over all ground assets on the planet, even if a higher ranking Marine officer is present. The Terran Vehicle Committee is part of the FGC. It has a total of 20 million personell, spread equally between combat and civillian occupations.

* * *

**Codex Entry: Military Combat Vessels**

Athena-Class Flagship

**Size**: 5013m long, 1045m wide, 350m high

**Number of ships built**: 5 (two still in construction as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: quadruple layered heavy durasteel armour plating, super heavy shielding

**Offensive Systems**: 2x spinal super heavy MAC-Cannon, 2x spinal super heavy particle lance, 15x dual heavy railgun turret, 10x hydra missile pod, 50x quad medium railgun turret, 200x autocannon flak turret

**Standard Fighter Compliment**: 500 Troy-Class interceptors, 300 Sparta-Class multirole, 200 Thebes-Class strike craft

**Description/Lore**: Designed in 2231 by the Terran Ships Committee, the Athena-Class Flagship is equipped with the best C4ISTAREW equipment available, making it the heart and brain of every fleet it is a part of. Due to this specialisation it is relatively lightly armed but puts a large focus on survivability, partly because of the astronomical costs of building one. Its fighter compliment is located in 20 Triton-Class hangar bays along its keel pointing downwards, made possible by directional gravity technology. It is powered by 3 huge Antimatter reactors that are required to supply it with all its power needs. It is also possible to transport two frigates in special bays for tactical flexibility and escort duties. It can operate independently for nearly a decade due to on board manufacturing, refineries and small hydroponics farms.

Poseidon-Class Carrier

**Size**: 3523m long, 631m wide, 254m tall

**Number of ships built**: 265 (35 still in construction as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: double layered heavy durasteel armour plating, heavy shielding

**Offensive Systems**: 2x spinal heavy MAC-Cannon, 5x hydra missile pod, 10x dual heavy railgun turret, 100x autocannon flak turret

**Standard Fighter Compliment**: 400 Troy-Class interceptors, 300 Sparta-Class multiroles, 300 Thebes-Class strike crafts

**Description/Lore**: Designed in 2226 by the Terran Ships Committee, the Poseidon-Class Carrier is the mainstay carrier of the HFP. Before the introduction of the Athena-Class it was the largest vessel in use by the HFP military. Its main role is to provide fighter support in combat and thusly is always part of a larger formation, most commonly the heavy fleets. It is powered by two large antimatter reactors. It could operate independently for almost a year without major combat. The 20 hangar bays are located on the bottom of the ship pointing downwards, made possible by directional gravity. Every Poseidon is always accompanied by an Ares-Class Battleship.

Ares-Class Battleship

**Size**: 3024m long, 528m wide, 207m tall

**Number of ships built**: 674 (26 still in construction as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: triple layered heavy durasteel armour plating, super heavy shields

**Offensive Systems**: 3x spinal super heavy MAC-Cannon, 3x spinal super heavy particle lance, 20x dual heavy railgun turret, 5x hydra missile pod, 50x quad medium railgun turret, 50x autocannon flak turret

**Standard Fighter Compliment**: 50 Troy-Class interceptors, 50 Sparta-Class multiroles

Description: Designed in 2226 by the Terran Ships Committee to cooperate with the Poseidon-Class, the Zeus-Class is the mainstay capital-slayer of the TFP military. It is powered by three large antimatter reactors. It is either used to support the larger Poseidon-Class or to lead its own taskforce. Its single hangar bay is located on the bottom of the ship. It is powered by three large Antimatter Reactors, and can operate independently for six months.

Apollon-Class Heavy Cruiser

**Size**: 2003m long, 475m wide, 203m tall

**Number of ships built**: 2317 (183 in construction or planned as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: double layered heavy durasteel armour plating, heavy shields

**Offensive Systems**: 2x spinal heavy MAC Cannon, 2x spinal heavy Particle Lance, 15x heavy railgun turret, 5x hydra missile pod, 50x dual medium railgun turret, 50x autocannon flak turret

**Standard Fighter Compliment**: 50 Troy-Class Interceptors

**Description/Lore**: Designed in 2227 by the Terran Ships Committee, the Apollo-Class heavy Cruiser was designed as the main warship of the Federation. It leads smaller fleet formations and is very flexible in its mission profile. Its small hangar bay is located near the aft of the vessel. It is powered by two large Antimatter Reactors and can operate independently for almost a year.

Amphitrite-Class Assault Carrier

**Size**: 2003m long, 475m wide, 203m tall

**Number of ships built**: 463 (37 still in construction or planned as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: double layered durasteel armour plating, heavy shields

**Offensive Systems**: 2x spinal particle lance, 5x heavy railgun turret, 50x autocannon flak turret

**Standard Fighter Compliment**: 100 Troy-Class interceptors, 100 Sparta-Class multiroles, 300 Thebes-Class strike crafts

**Description/Lore**: Designed in 2229 by the Federation Ship Committee using the existing frame of the Apollon-Class, the Amphitrite-Class is designed as an offensive and smaller Carrier variant used in missions not important enough for the deployment of a Poseidon-Class Carrier but that profit from its presence, or to supplement larger fleets. The hangar bays are located on the bottom of the vessel pointing downwards, made possible by directional gravity. It is powered by two Antimatter Reactors and can operate independently for six months.

Artemis-Class Light Cruiser

**Size**: 1032m long, 325m wide, 157m tall

**Number of ships built**: 6452 (548 still in construction or planned as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: double layered durasteel armour plating, medium shields

**Offensive Systems**: 2x spinal MAC Cannon, 2x spinal Particle Lance, 5x heavy railgun turret, 10x hydra missile pod, 10x devastator torpedo launcher, 50x autocannon flak turret

**Standard Fighter Compliment**: 10x Troy-Class Interceptor

**Description/Lore**: Designed in 2227 by the Terran Ships Committee as the smaller sister ship to the larger Apollon-Class, the Artemis-Class is the smallest Federation Vessel capable of leading its own taskforce. It was the first ship in the fleet equipped with devastator torpedoes, exceptionally powerful antimatter explosives designed to kill even battleships if massed. It is powered by a single large Antimatter Reactor and capable of independent operation for eight months.

Hestia-Class Destroyer

**Size**: 532m long, 213m wide, 103m tall

**Number of ships built**: 11351 (649 in construction or planned as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: single layered durasteel armour plating, medium shields

**Offensive Systems**: 2x spinal MAC Cannon, 10x medium double railgun turret, 10x devastator torpedo launcher, 100x autocannon flak turret

**Standard Fighter Compliment**: 5x Sparta-Class multirole

**Description/Lore**: Designed in 2227 by the Terran Fleet Committee as a more agile and mobile platform for devastator torpedoes than the Artemis-Class, it also fills a role as a screening vessel from missiles and fighters for larger vessels. It carries five Fighters inside a small hangar bay. Powered is the Hestia-Class by two Antimatter Reactors. It is capable of independent operation for six months.

Hermes-Class Frigate

**Size**: 325m long, 72m wide, 52m tall

**Number of ships built**: 19423 (577 in construction or planned as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: dual layered light durasteel armour, light shields

**Offensive Systems**: 1x spinal MAC Cannon, 20x light dual railgun turret, 5x hydra missile pod, 50x autocannon flak turret

**Description/Lore**: Designed in 2239 by the Terran Ship Committee as an escort vessel and to combat light threats, mostly pirates. It is very manoeuvrable and relies mostly on evading enemy fire to stay alive. The vessel is powered by a single Antimatter reactor. It is not designed to operate alone, but carries supplies for a month.

Ioke-Class Corvette

**Size**: 153m long, 51m wide, 39m tall

**Number of ships built**: 4632 (368 in construction or planned as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: single layered durasteel armour, light shields

**Offensive Systems**: 1x light spinal MAC-Cannon, 10x light railgun turret, 1x hydra missile pod, 25x autocannon flak turret

**Description/Lore**: Designed in 2226 by the Terran Ship Committee as mostly a patrol and policing vessel it is the smallest warship in the fleet of the Federation. It is equipped with the most powerful engines and FTL drive available for its size, and has the longest jump range of every ship in the fleet. It always operates in groups of three with an additional light transport vessel for supplies. Due to its mission profile it is equipped with powerful sensor and communication equipment. The vessel is powered by a single antimatter reactor and can operate for extended periods without maintenance, only needing to resupply from transport ships.

* * *

**Codex Entry: Military Logistics Vessels**

Hephaestus-Class Mobile Shipyard

**Size**: 8023m long, 3012m wide, 3124m tall

**Number of vessels built**: 10 (10 in construction or planned as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: triple layered heavy durasteel armour, heavy shielding

**Offensive Systems**: 200x light quad railgun turret, 50x hydra missile pod, 500x autocannon flak turret

**Standard Fighter Complement**: 500x Troy-Class Interceptor

**Description/Lore**: Designed in 2230 by the Terran Ship Committee as a mobile construction and repair yard. It has on board refineries and processing facilities. It can collect asteroids for its own material needs using a strong gravity beam. It can dock even the largest Federation ships for repairs or construction. It has its own FTL drive to move around federation space more efficiently, although it is quite slow. The ship yards make regular tours through Federation space to service far off systems that don't have their own shipyard facilities or to supplement existing ones in cases of large spikes in demand. It is powered by three huge Antimatter Reactors and only needs foodstuffs to operate.

Hades-Class Heavy Transport

**Size**: 5026m long, 2312m wide, 2145m tall

**Number of ships built**: 37 (13 in production or planned as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: triple layered heavy durasteel armour, heavy shields

**Offensive Systems**: 100x quad railgun turret, 20x hydra missile pod, 200x autocannon flak turret

**Standard Fighter Complement**: 100x Troy-Class Interceptor, 100x Sparta-Class multirole craft

**Description/Lore**: These gargantuan ships were designed 2230 by the Terran Ships Committee to fulfil the role of heavy transport and logistics vessel. It has around 16 billion cubic metres of storage space as it is mostly hollow, but carries four hangars as protection as well. It mostly operates within Federation Space, but can also accompany offensive operations and function as a forward supply depot. It can operate alone, with the right combination of supplies and full storage, for multiple decades. It is powered by two large Antimatter Reactors. These vessels are capable to move Mass Relays if multiple cooperate.

Demeter-Class Freighter

**Size**: 2216m long, 1124m wide, 1216m tall

**Number of ships built**: 484 (16 in construction or planned as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: double layered durasteel armour, heavy shields

**Offensive Systems**: 50x dual railgun turret, 10x hydra missile pod, 100x autocannon flak turret

**Standard Fighter Compliment**: 100x Troy-Class Interceptor

**Description/Lore**: Designed in 2228 by the Terran Ships Committee as the primary freighter of the armed forces. It has around 2 billion cubic metres of storage space as it is mostly hollow and carries two hangars for protection. It mostly operates within Federation space but often accompanies fleets on exploratory or offensive missions. It can operate alone and, with the right supplies, can last around a decade. It is powered by a single large Antimatter Reactor.

Persephone-Class Light Transport

**Size**: 635m long, 315m wide, 349m tall

**Number of ships built**: 1472 (28 still in construction or planned as of 2250)

**Defensive Systems**: double layered light durasteel armour, medium shields

**Offensive Systems**: 20x railgun turret, 5x hydra missile pod, 50x autocannon flak turret

**Description/Lore**: Designed in 2229 by the Terran Ships Committee as a lighter alternative to the Demeter-Class. It has around 32 million cubic metres of storage space as it has large hollow sections. It operates mostly inside of Federation Space, resupplying the multitude of smaller fleets and patrols scattered around Federation Space. It can operate alone and, with the right supplies, can last multiple years. It is powered by a single Antimatter Reactor.

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for reading! The first proper chapter should be released in the next few days. **Please provide Feedback!**


End file.
